Existen
by Erew.Stories
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Charlie sabe que los vampiros y hombres lobos son reales, tres años después de que rompió toda comunicación con su hija, se siente solo y sabe que aunque todo eso existe la extraña.


**Summary: Charlie sabe que los vampiros y hombres lobos son reales, tres años después de que rompió toda comunicación con su hija, se siente solo y sabe que aunque todo eso existe la extraña.**

**¡Existen!**

Estaciono su patrulla fuera de su casa, apago el motor y se quedo sentado un rato mas en el asiento de cuero, levanto la mirada para ver la casa oscura. Un sonoro suspiro se escucho dentro del carro y la cara de Charlie se trasformó en tristeza.

Había momentos como estos que realmente extrañaba el pasado, le hacia recordar que años atrás en ella se encontraba su ex esposa, las luces estaban encendidas y sabia que había alguien que lo esperaba con una deliciosa cena. Pero todo eso acabo hace mucho tiempo.

Se bajo de la patrulla y camino a su casa, abrió la puerta con la llave y cuando la puerta fue abierta la casa se sentía fría, dejo sus llaves y su pistola en la mesita de madera de a lado y camino hacia la sala, prendiendo una luz a su camino.

Todo estaba en silencio, hace 6 años atrás, se podía escuchar a su hija en su cuarto, sabia que había alguien en casa, no como ahora que cuando llegaba había silencio, silencio y mas silencio. Aunque claro el crujir de los muebles no valía, sentía a veces solo a veces que había alguien con èl.

Se levanto de la sala y fue a la cocina por una cerveza, la destapo y de nuevo se encamino a la sala, prendió la televisión, agarro el control y le fue cambiando los canales, se detuvo en un canal que le llamo la atención_, __Van Helsing,_ recordaba haberla visto, trataba acerca de vampiros y hombres lobos que se transformaban en la luna llena.

La vena de su frente comenzó a palpitar al recordar. Y cada vez que lo recuerda se encabrona, aventó su cerveza contra la pared.

Le había disparado en su pecho y no había sucedido nada, no había salido sangre y el no salio lastimado. Y joder, èl era un vampiro, un vampiro que matan y chupan sangre para alimentarse. ¡Los Cullen son vampiros y los vampiros existen! ¡Existen!

Su adorada hija es un vampiro y su nieta una hibrida, ni siquiera èl sabia que era eso hasta que le dijeron que era mitad humana y mitad vampira.

Y èl solo era un jodido humano.

Escucho como gritaban los personajes de la película, el hermano de la protagonista se había transformado en un lobo.

Frunció el ceño.

Sabía que todo eso era verdad. Los hombres lobos también existen. Jacob era la prueba de eso, los Quileutles también y joder… no estaba en un cuento de hadas, todo eso es realidad.

Ahora que faltaba ¿Hadas? ¿Elfos? ¿Unicornios? O…

_-Existen_- recuerda haberlo escuchado de uno de los Cullen.

Sus ojos se abrieron de estupefacción. Todo lo que pensaba que era más que la imaginación de los humanos en sus libros, era cierto. Todo eso se encontraba en nuestro mundo, escondiéndose de nosotros.

Tenía unas ganas de golpear a su yerno, pero sabia que acabaría lastimado, su mano izquierda se había lesionado con solo un golpe, si lo había golpeado y se sintió como si tu puño se estrechara contra la pared fría.

Jacob en cambio era diferente a los vampiros, el podía salir lastimado, pero se recuperaría velozmente.

Ellos no envejecerían como èl.

Ellos vivirían eternamente.

Ellos seguirían siendo lo que son.

De nada servia parpadear varias veces y pellizcares para saber que no era un sueño. Èl Moria y ellos no.

Al saber que su hija estuviera con èl en sus últimos momentos con vida y verla con la misma edad de 18 años su corazón se oprimía, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla y se sorbió la nariz.

Desde hace tres años había perdido toda comunicación con ella. Èl así lo había decidido. Los Cullen se habían mudado.

Èl se había quedado solo.

Tenía orgullo y el orgullo le impedía agarrar el maldito teléfono que aun pagaba y que nunca usaba para llamar a su hija.

-Solo llámala Charlie- le había dicho su amigo Billy hace una semana atrás, cuando estaban platicando de su hijo que se encontraba con los Cullen.

-No puedo- le contesto encorvado y agarrando la caña de pescar con ambas manos.

-Ella te necesita…

Charlie lo había mirado feo y Billy había dejado de hablar, el resto del día ambos no se dirigieron la palabra hasta despedirse.

Charlie tenía que llamarle a su amigo y pedirle disculpas, pero también tenia que llamarle a su hija de donde quiera que se encontrara.

Un hola no afecta a nadie.

Se levanto de la sala y camino hacia el teléfono, agarro la ultima carta que le había enviado Bella hace un mes, en ella le decía que lo extrañaba y le querría. Le dejo su nueva dirección donde vivía y su teléfono.

Se sorprendió al saber que se encontraba en Alaska, no había terminado de leer toda la carta y ahora lo hacia, marco el numero y escucho tres largos pitidos antes de que contestara la voz de una niña.

Su corazón se oprimió al escuchar a su nieta.

-_Hola._

-Hola- dijo en seco Charlie. Del otro lado de la línea se escuchaba que alguien tropezó y que la niña gritaba.

_-Mami, es abuelito Charlie._

-¿Cómo estas pequeña?-dijo Charlie con una sonrisa en la cara.

_-Abuelito estoy bien, ayer Jacob me llevo a conocer un lago enrome y mama me regaño por llegar toda mojada, aunque me divertí. ¿Cómo estas tu?_

-Ya vez lo que le sucede a los humanos, envejecen, eso me sucede.

_-Quiero ver tus arrugas, la otra vez vi en la televisión a señores grandes y me acorde de ti, ellos tenían arrugas ¿tu tienes arrugas abuelito?_

_-Renesmee no le digas eso a tu abuelito._

Al escuchar a su hija sonrío.

_-Yo solo le dije que si tenía arrugas mami_- se defendió su nieta.

_-Esta bien, despídete de tu abuelito._

_-Si… Abuelito me tengo que ir Jacob pasara por mi para llevarme a cazar_.

-¿Cazar?- dijo confundido.

_-Cazaremos animales y no los comeremos, bueno beberé su sangre y Jacob se lo comerá, me gusta ver como se trasforma en lobo y como su pelaje café se ensucia y…_

_-Renesmee_- la regaño su madre.

-Diviértete.

_-No lleguen tarde y dile a Jacob que no te de carne cruda, la otra vez te enfermaste de la panza_.- escucho que su hija le decía a su nieta aquello. Segundos después ella le decía un –_Hola papa._

-Hola Bella ¿Cómo has estado estos tres años?

_-Extrañándote ¿Y a ti?_

-Igual.

Sonrío al saber que nada había cambiado entre ellos dos. Salvo que ahora sabía que los vampiros y los hombres lobos existían en su vida.

**Fin.**

**Nota de la escritora**: Siempre imagine como seria la vida de Charlie si èl supiera que su hija y todo lo que lo rodeaba eran vampiros y hombres lobos. Espero que les haya gustado.

Ato. Su escritora.


End file.
